Episode 6060 (24th October 2011)
Plot Katie encourages an unsure Gennie to leave Nikhil behind. Nicky pops in to invite her to breakfast and echo Katie's points. When Zak invites an uninterested Amy to help him on a job, her awkward behaviour leaves Val and Eric suspicious that something is amiss. In the cafe, Laurel overhears talk of Marlon's "mystery girlfriend" and talks with Ashley about whether or not Sandy is still capable of taking care of himself. Hannah is determined to raise money for a college trip, and wants to get her job back at David's shop. Things don't go well when Holly tries to get him to give her sister a raise for erroneously believing she'd stolen from him. David says he can't afford it. Holly says no deal and a reluctant Hannah leaves with her. Cain catches Belle watching Amy through a window, and warns her off. Laurel visits Marlon and he's stunned to hear her admit that she thinks she loves him. She explains that she still loves Ashley and wishes she didn't feel the way she does about Marlon. There's a tense atmosphere in the factory office and Jai tells Nikhil to talk to Gennie. Nikhil says that he meant what he said last night and Gennie's disconcerted by her mixed emotions. He struggles to express his feelings but her resolve begins to weaken, until Nikhil accidentally insults her, saying she's not his usual type. Gennie leaves annoyed and Nikhil knows he's messed up again. At the farm, Moira offers Hannah some of the money for the trip, but Hannah refuses. She goes back to town to get her job back, and unsuccessfully asks for work in the cafe. An overhearing Katie offers her two weeks at the stables. Hannah is unsure because of what Declan has done to her family. Meanwhile, Belle drops by the cafe to give Amy some money. After Amy leaves, Belle lies to her parents about not seeing Amy, but Brenda tells them the truth. In the shop, Nicky has a go at Nikhil over losing Gennie the job; later, at the pub, she hands Nikhil in her notice. Jai tells Nikhil that she was the best PA they had and he needs to sort out the mess. Finally, Laurel feels guilty when Ashley suggests that Sandy should move into a home if they're going to have another baby. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem Guest cast *Nicky Pritchard - Matt Milburn Locations *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and staff room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *David's - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,700,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes